


Portents Arcane and Divine

by anemptymargin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Bulging, Cuddlefucking, First Time, Group Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, She's cool tho, Size Kink, Tenderness, Touch-Starved, Wildmother is watching you fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: Post Script to Episode 84, the night before 85 picks up. Caduceus checks in on Pumat after their harrowing encounter, intending to ensure all is well, and finds unique comfort in the sharing of closeness and bodily affection.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Portents Arcane and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> You like furries, we got furries! You like foot licking? Rimming? Size differences? Chubbies? Gang bangs? Come marking? Breeding? Tummy bulges? We got praise kink, we got feeding, we got massive firbolg cock by the handful. Into thoughtful nature comparisons? Got it! A sweet and funny awkward coda with Jester finding out? Done. WE GOT SOMETHING FOR SOMEONE.
> 
> Mild spoilers for 84, obviously. Honestly, this was just an excuse to write a fill for the kinkmeme and covert myself wholeheartedly to captaining the good ship we've dubbed CowBang.

He didn't feel right not checking in Pumat after the day’s events, and while he may have been the one who got stabbed in the back, it was clear as day that the humble shopkeep wasn’t exactly the sort of person who was used to people sometimes getting stabbed in his company. It wouldn’t do to not make sure he was all right. 

Slipping out was easy enough, Jester had watch all on her own even though they were probably safe to sleep. For all his lies and showmanship, The Gentleman had built a pretty impressive proof security around his people, but Jester was more than a little bit distracted. “I’m going to make some tea.” He’d offered to her, only to get a slight nod in return. It wasn’t a lie, not really, he just wasn’t planning on making it where they were staying. Clay pot hanging dutifully from a belt hook as the tea steeped inside and staff in hand, he made his way into the night.

The streets were quiet for a city, not quite the repose of nature back home, but good enough. When he gently rapped on the door of The Invulnerable Vagrant, he wasn’t particularly surprised there was no answer. Letting the calm settle inside him, Caduceus rapped against the door again with the end of his staff - a familiar and basic rhythm of scraping taps.

After a long moment, the door opened and he was greeted with a somewhat hesitant looking face. Not Pumat Prime of course, he recognized this one as the one referred to affectionately by the others as Pumat Two. They weren’t quite identical; he got the impression they were supposed to be but there were small differences in each of them. This one, Two, had a small notch in his left ear, a clean slice that up close looked like it hadn’t scarred or bled but had also never been healed. One had a little patch where his thumb joined his palm where the fur had been burned away. Three favored his right side where the others, Pumat Prime included, seemed to favor their left when they walked - his weight always shifted toward that foot.

This one, this was definitely Two. “Respectfully, the late hour-”

Caduceus held up his kettle and offered; “I’d like to share some tea, if I may, and make sure that you’re all well after our encounter earlier today.” He didn’t expect much of a kind response, but somewhat unexpectedly Two stepped back and gave a slight nod.

“If you would kindly follow me, I’ll show the way.”

He nodded in return and waited as Two secured the door and led the way toward Pumat’s private chambers. Things on the shop floor had been moved, cleaned up, mostly, but also shifted to give more room, but Caduceus was more intently aware of the scent of spiced root vegetables and fresh bread. As they passed the small cook stove, Three was in the process of slicing said bread.

“Ah, welcome.” Pumat Prime’s voice came ringing out loud and clear from a small sitting room that was cluttered with soft furniture that seemed to culminate where he sat in a nest of large pillows, a billowing green robe almost like a fine blanket of fresh moss surrounding him. 

Caduceus smiled reflexively and answered: “I hope you don’t mind the late visit. I’ve brought tea that just needs a little warm up from the walk over.”

“I can take care of that right here.” Three offered, approaching to accept the vessel.

“And if you’d care to partake, there’s plenty of supper left to share.” Prime offered. “Pumat makes a mean root stew; it’s even meat free if your tribe subscribes to a vegetarian diet.”

He nodded in response and stepped closer to the pillow pile. “I appreciate that, but I’m alright. I, uh, I wanted to make sure you were alright too after everything that happened.”

“I won’t lie, it was a pretty harrowing experience. We’re all a bit shaken.” Prime answered. “But it’s done now and The Mighty Nein were more or less successful.”

“It wasn’t yet our time.” Caduceus found his smile lingering and stopped when he reached the pillows, towering above Pumat Prime who looked up at him with the familiar calm of his people. It had been so long since he’d seen a familiar face, one that looked like one of their kind despite clearly being of a tribe he wasn’t familiar with, and in his travels he’d had the pleasure of being in the presence of two - and three nearly exact copies of one.

“Yeah, I suppose not.” Prime nodded. “Still not the sort of excitement we usually get here in Zadash.”

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” Caduceus chuckled and warmed when Pumat smiled in response. 

For a moment they contentedly shared that warmth before Prime spoke again. “You’re an odd sort, aren’t you, Mister Clay?”

“Yeah, they say that.” He answered calmly, well aware of the things the others said both behind his back and to his face. They didn’t have to understand; they had faith in him and that was more than enough.

“It’s okay, we’re an odd sort too.” Two offered, joining One on a nearby lounge that appeared to be covered in the same soft pillowing and leaning against him as though using him as yet another pillow. “He’s not wrong.” Prime nodded toward the simulacrum pair. “Would you like to join me here? We were just getting ready to settle in for the night, but I know I could use a bit of comfort from home if you, uh, if you know what I’m implying.”

Comfort from home -- yeah, Caduceus knew well enough what he meant. Traveling with the Nein had informed him of just how different the many cultures were from each other and he’d shifted to accommodate that and allow each of them their own comforts. What Pumat was suggesting was something he’d learned quickly was apparently unique to their kind and their natural roots. Nesting, cuddling together skin to skin for warmth and comfort, was a common if not daily occurrence between family and friends and loved ones. Mister Caleb had explained early on that such closeness was usually considered improper and insinuated that it implied sexual behavior.

Why that was a problem, Caduceus wasn’t exactly sure, but he assumed cultural expectations had a lot to do with it. The Empire at least seemed to have some strong and depressing opinions regarding things like monogamy and the way one chose to conduct themselves even when it came to their own body.

Shameful, really. Bodies were a natural and beautiful thing to have in all their many varied and interesting shapes. They really should be let to do as they will.

He gently deposited his staff on the floor as he stepped out of his sandals - boots being too formal for a nighttime social call. "It'd be an honor." He answered, one hand going to the sash of his shirt. "May I?"

At first Prime's eyes were curious before warming with understanding. "Oh right, of course. Make yourself comfortable, Mister Clay; I was about to ask the same thing."

Caduceus's smile warmed, a truly fond twist of pink lips that stayed put as he unwrapped the tucked sash and let the garment slide off his shoulders. "Caduceus, please. Or my friends sometimes call me Cad… it's growing on me."

Prime gave a single nod and shouldered off his generous robe to reveal the softness it hid, whorls of fine blue-grey-brown fur coating his thick chest and plump belly. He leaned back, eyes lingering with what was obviously curious intent as Caduceus unlaced his trousers and folded them neatly alongside his small collection of belongings.

He appreciated curiosity, and had quite a bit of it himself. His siblings had all been more on the lean side, lanky builds with a sort of lithe strength to them. Pumat, all of them he easily observed as clothing was shed, was soft and round where he was far more angular.

"In all respect, Caduceus, I think that's not all that's growing on you if you catch my drift there." Prime's eyes were drinking him in and admittedly there was a tingle of exhilaration in being seen in his natural state.

Caduceus glanced down and let out a small chuckle. "Well. That's interesting. It doesn't usually do that." His cock, typically content to rest in the long gray-green fur along his inner thighs, had stirred and thickened with mild arousal that wasn't expected but not particularly unwelcome either.

Rolling onto his side on a long pillow, Pumat Prime let out a low, pleased murmur when Caduceus laid down beside him and fitted his chest against the plump curve of his back but let his hips give them casual distance. "Not in general, or just not when cuddling with your tribe?"

Leaning into the smell of sulfur and dust - scents he'd come to associate with arcane magic after so many weeks travelling with a wizard friend - Caduceus rubbed the flat of his nose against a fluffy patch of curled fur at the nape of Prime's neck and let the comfort guide him. "No tribe." He answered calmly. "Just my family, and then just me."

"Oh boy." Prime groaned with sadness in his voice. "That's no way to live, and that's coming from a guy who lives with three of himself."

"It was quiet." Caduceus said with full understanding that no, solitude wasn't a great place to live even if it was excellent for long visits. "Things are different now and that's scary, but also pretty great."

"Well, you're welcome in my little tribe here, friend." Prime answered as another warm and thick body wiggled down into the pillows and a big belly pushed against the small of Caduceus's back, leaving little to the imagination as a stiff length seated against his rump. Sandwiched between them, his body warmed readily to the contact of other creatures similar to himself.

"I appreciate that." He answered, the tea forgotten when broad palms caught one of his feet and began to gently rub away the tension held there from hours of walking.

Prime shifted then wriggling at first against his chest - and yeah, that was definitely an interesting physical response, he didn't really mean to moan out loud - and then rolling until they were belly to belly, the tip of Caduceus's cock rubbing along the soft sparse fur of Prime's belly. "I appreciate that you can appreciate that." He answered in a softened, sleepy murmur. 

Nuzzling against an offered chubby cheek, Caduceus took a deeper sniff of him; sulfur, dust, metals, leather oil, just a little sweat. Individually the smells were innocuous enough, but together they imprinted on him the definition of the person currently reaching out and petting his side with a thick hand and generous touch. "I've never actually done this with someone I wasn't related to." He admitted. "I haven't done a lot of things." He laughed and knew that his mild nervousness was read loud and clear.

"We're not offended." The voice behind him answered as his hands began to gently scritch low on his back. That was nice; it was all very nice actually. From his feet, the hands gripping tighter and massaging muscles he'd forgotten existed, the same sleepy tone added on. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what your body needs. This is a sacred space after all."

He'd been in sacred spaces most of his life and never really expected the list to include a decadent nest of pillows and soft flesh surrounding him, but who was he to judge the path that put him there. A calming peace washed over him at that thought as their hands touched him and stroked over fur that hadn’t been touched by hands not his own in a very long time, and never with the pleasant undercurrent of joyful exploration. His thighs parted when the fond caress over his side rubbed along the nearly concave angle of his pelvis and petted across the top of his groin without any shy overture, responding without hesitation when the hands on his back dropped low to explore along the tempered skin where long walks in trousers not designed for days on the road had rubbed the fur down to bare patches. “I’m not, not really.” He answered, one tentative hand working between the pillows and the back of Prime’s neck to catch in soft curls of fur that had hidden just under his collar when clothed as the other took to rubbing an unconcious circle on the side of Prime’s wide belly. “Just a little out of my depth at the moment.” He inhaled again, stroking the broadness of his nose along the soft slip of Prime’s ear and eliciting a low rumbling moan from him.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed having his ears stroked. His tail twitched with subconscious delight, the long thin length of it curling over the hip of the warm body behind him and tucking up between what he assumed were the thighs of Pumat Two who responded by stroking his fingers over his lean furry ass before squeezing it tight in the broadness of one palm across his crack. “Oh my.” Caduceus groaned, warming as his thighs parted just a little wider without even trying, and invited the touch.”That’s, uh… that’s nice.”

Returning the nuzzle with his flatter, broad muzzle, Pumat Prime rubbed against his ear and Caduceus felt the wet tickle of tongue tickling along the edge - an unexpectedly soft whimper closing his throat as his whole body throbbed. He couldn’t help but wonder what he smelled like… was it still the familiar soil and moss, or had it given way to equally earthy but far different road grime and the musky sweat of too many days since his last proper bath. “So, you uh… you’ve never partaken in certain pleasures, then?” Prime asked, innocence in his voice despite the soft rumble of it’s tone against Caduceus’s ear. “I admit I’m not very well-read on the, uh, habits of your Priesthood, but I don’t seem to remember there being a vow of chastity involved.”

If the pleasant racing of his pulse and very apparent hard column of his cock butting against the underside of Pumat’s belly was any indication, the Wildmother was very much in favor of whatever was currently happening. “No.” He answered with a soft sigh as Prime’s tongue tickled along the seam of his ear again, darting out to tease the tender inner flesh. “Just haven’t had much opportunity.”

With another rumbling murmur, the sound a delightful combination of calm and fond appraisal, Prime gave another small and deliberate lick before answering. “Ah, well that’s just a real shame. Really.”

“I have faith in my path.” He answered, managing to lean back just enough to catch Prime’s eyes and offer a gentle smile. He hesitated only a moment when Prime leaned in to him again, only this time pressing a small kiss on his lips. Then, he opened his mouth just enough to taste the heat of spices and earthy roots and something else smoky and interesting that he couldn’t quite identify in the moment that passed before it was over.

“Hey Pumat, forget the bread. We have very important cuddling to do here.” Prime bellowed, quick heavy footfalls immediately obedient to the call. 

“This a team effort.” Came from down at his feet as gentle warm lips caressed behind strong finger strokes along his flat arch. From behind him a murmur of approval as callused fingers traced from one bare patch of exposed skin to another, clearly aware of the neglect he’d ignored on his own.

“Where would you like me to touch you?” The Third asked as thick trunk-like bare legs appeared just inside his field of view at the top of the pillow nest. Again, Caduceus found himself at a loss for an answer. Six hands stroked over his body, plucking invisible strings that made his flesh tingle and pulse elevate… for the first time in a long while he didn’t feel starved for a physical connection that nobody around him seemed to be looking for.

Maybe Jester. She probably gave good cuddles, but also he wasn’t entirely certain about her most of the time. She was warm, emotionally, but tended to be a bit cool to the touch. He craved warmth, warmth that seems to wrap around him on all sides as Three’s wide fingers began to comb through his hair, pulling at a stray snarl from the stress of the day.

“I’m not particular.” He answered after a moment of rolling the idea over in his head. “What you’re doing feels nice.” He hesitated a moment and then added; “All of this is very nice, actually. You’re all very soft. I like that.”

Prime chuckled and the steady stroke of his palm stilled and lifted to cup Caduceus’s cheek, a broad thumb sweeping across his lips and lulling his eyes closed with the tenderness of it. Pliant in his calm, he let that thumb gently open his mouth as another placed something sweet on his tongue. “A little treat.” Prime murmured, his fingers sliding to Caduceus’s chin to gently close his mouth before his face neared again to nuzzle from cheek to ear, the flat warm flesh of his nose rubbing along the spot where it joined to his head.

Reflexively, trusting and docile, he bit down on what quickly blossomed on his tongue as a sweet berry he was unfamiliar with. The juice dripped along his lower lower lip until it was wiped away as his mouth was opened again by Three’s fingers proffering another of the same. “Don’t be shy now, you’re among friends.” Prime’s voice rumbled in his chest, vibrating against Caduceus’s ribs. It was a sensation he could easily grow used to, but also one that was quickly distracted by a gentle nibble of flat teeth along the edge of his ear playfully nipping between eager swipes of tongue licking at the tufts of fur there and leaving them wet and warm spikes.

The fingers behind him traced their way upward from his thighs, dancing over the cleft of his ass and then across his lower back before tracing the fresh new scar from the fighting earlier in the day. It felt ragged when he pushed down against it, gently rubbing just hard enough to spark a reminder of the pain he could take away if he wanted to. Three said quietly; “I get the feeling you don’t take care of yourself too well.”

He opened his mouth lazily to attempt a mild protest only to have another berry guided between his teeth. It was a fair assessment. He’d tried, at first, to give the same care and reverence to his own body that he offered dead and living alike but after a while it sort of became a perfunctory chore. Meals, sometimes grooming, even the basics of self-care slipped away in the grove into hours of meditation and communion among those who didn’t speak. He’d gotten better on the road, tried his best to take regular meals with the others and generally care for his vessel, but some habits were deeply ingrained enough that his efforts didn’t stand up against close scrutiny. Clearly. 

The fingers rhythmically combing through his hair, wrapping the long pink tendrils in easy curls, dropped down lower as Prime’s playful nibbles became a more ardent nuzzle at the back of his ear, the length of it flopping over his muzzle with each eager rub of his face against Caduceus’s neck. Slowly, Three’s fingers trailed down to the base of his neck and rubbed over the prominent joint of his spine in slow circles. “You deserve this, friend.”

He moaned, unsure of exactly what triggered the sound as his senses felt overwhelmed with the loving touch, sweet words, and warm softness overtaking him. Then strong fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock and he became all-too-aware. That too was something he’d neglected on the road; rooming with people who saw it as shameful or embarrassing to take care of your physical needs made it difficult to even indulge in that simple act. That too, Mister Caleb had insisted be kept private even when they were almost alone, just the two of them. Another thing he didn’t understand, but was happy enough to allow. If it made people uncomfortable, it could wait. Anything could wait long enough, if that was what he was to do to keep the peace.

“There you go.” Prime slid his nose along the untouched mats of short fur behind his ears, whispering just loud enough to be heard as his lips and tongue tickled in the best possible way. “Hard to get the privacy when you’re travelling, I remember. Folks don’t take too kind to sharing that sort of thing in the Empire. Real shame, that. Though I think in your case they might be just a little bit jealous.”

“Mmm?” Caduceus managed a sleepy confused sound as he licked away the berry juice that had dribbled onto his chin. “Jealous?”

“All things polite, some take umbrage when one’s physical attributes are… we’ll say more impressive than they see themselves.” Prime answered, but it took Caduceus several long moments of distraction to parse the thought. Oh. Of course, he hadn’t really thought about that. It made sense, humans in particular seemed to have fear of inadequacy in general and it would make sense that fear would translate into shame and worry about their vessels not being ideal. He didn’t know if he was ideal, only that he was as he was meant to be.

“It’s the only one I have.” He said, warming when the Pumat collective chuckled. “What? I mean… it’s just there. It does what it does.”

“I get that impression.” Prime rumbled behind his ear, sending his brain off to a warm fuzzy place that left him just a little confused to feel Prime’s hands stroking him slowly, rubbing the tip of his cock against belly fur wet with his own precome. Two seemed to be satisfied with his work on the left foot, but had begun stroking both thumbs down the instep of the right. One, well that was the newest of all. He’d shifted in the moments Caduceus’s brain had gone blank and was kissing the small of his back as his fingers purposefully and pleasantly rubbed up and down the cleft of his ass, opening him with a gentle slow touch. “Is this okay?” Prime asked as his nose slid from the tender spot behind Caduceus’s ear to nuzzle into his neck with kind kisses. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

He wasn’t innocent, not really, he’d seen quite a bit and read quite a bit more and even done a bit of experimenting on his own. Still, he felt a bit ignorant as to exactly where things were going beyond enjoying the intensity of their many touches. “I, uh, I feel a little spoiled here.” Caduceus chuckled and found himself once more drawn to nose against the softness of Prime’s chubby cheeks, one side and then the other as his tongue sought out tiny kitten licks at his fur.

“Then we’re doing a good job.” Three answered, his fingers lingering at the back of Caduces’s neck before tenderly stroking down his spine to his shoulders, fingertips pressing and teasing at muscles he hadn’t even known were tense until they unknotted under the tender touch. “You just relax right there and let us take care of you for a little while.”

The flat grinding pressure of Prime’s teeth bit along Caduceus’s ear again, harder than before but still no more than a playful nip, and his grip tightened then, reducing Caduceus to a dream-like euphoria as his body ushered forth a pleasant ache. One’s sure hand wrapped around the base of Caduceus’s tail, eliciting a hollow groan with the simple act of moving it to the side as he wriggled down lower still. A sudden unexpected caress of wet tongue along the split of his rump shocked him back to some semblance of his senses. “Oh. Oh my, that’s um… probably not the best idea-”

“Shh.” Prime let out a small chuckle against his cheek, kissing him there before finding his mouth again and nuzzling directly against his lips. Leaning back just a little, he added; “I assure you my simulacra are very knowledgeable-”

Caduceus cut him off with half-groaned words as One’s thick tongue became less a lick and more a long tender lap that split him open and came to rest against the tight opening it clearly sought out. “I wouldn’t recommend doing that. I could use a good bath, probably.”

His tongue flexed suddenly, pushing even harder until it breached the hole and Caduceus quivered in the strong arms that held him. The fist gripping his tailbase moved to his hip, holding him fast and making it quite clear that whatever worry he might have was of no concern.

Prime answered him with a fond murmur. “I assure you, Caduceus, you are of no inconvenience in your natural state." He inhaled deeply again, his thick chest distended as his flat nose caressed Caduceus's cheek and then against his chin to his neck. Then he added with a heady snort; "Reminds me a bit of home.”

A low pitched groan escaped Caduceus as One’s tongue began to gently lavish affection upon him, flicking and turning and wriggling inside him with slow determination. He huffed, leg raising to give access and hooking over the expanse of Prime’s hip, and managed to maintain the stillness of mind enough to give breath to the question that percolated with Pumat’s warm words. “What’s that like? Tell me about home.”

He was out of his depth, but he’d been more or less out of his depth for nearly a year and managed to stay true to the path. He didn’t really expect an answer; after all, it was a pretty strange distraction from Prime’s slow and deliberate tug at his cock. Then Prime’s nose exhaled warmth against his throat and the rumble of his voice answered. “Ah, well it's not much of anything, really. Farming village down south a ways with a whole lot of veggies and livestock."

Caduceus twitched, his body given over to its own impulses, a thick trickle of his own arousal sticking on Prime's palm and belly as the gentle stroke mirrored his full breaths. A lowing moan rumbled in his throat as warmth seemed to radiate from him for the first time in a very long while. One's tongue pushed deeper through the tightening of lean muscle, tickling a little somewhere he'd never quite reached on his own. "Oh man… that's very nice." He noticed his own rapid breathing, the rise of his chest overshadowed by his friend's sheer girth, and the hot flush in his ears that typically indicated he'd met his own need, only he didn't feel like he'd be done for a good while yet.

"I guess I kinda know how you feel, bein' lonely an' all. Never took to agriculture like the rest of my tribe, I was more of a reader."

Among other things, Caduceus could imagine given the sensual pull of the many hands and mouths encouraging and pleasuring him, it wasn't all learned in books. That was a blessing, whether he - they? - could see it. "I'm thankful the Wildmother brought our paths this moment." He leaned back, hoping to catch Prime's eyes and further convey the important sincerity of his words, but was waylaid by Three's fingers finding his mouth and guiding another ripe berry there. This time, he didn't stop at his teeth and instead rubbed the moist sweet skin of it against Caduceus's tongue, stopping to breach the juicy flesh against the roof of his mouth to let it dribble down to his throat with a far more tart taste. The two thick fingers lingered there, idly caressing before beginning to gently thrust between his lips.

"We're pretty grateful ourselves." Two answered before Caduceus felt the tease of his broad tongue up his instep and then tickling between his toes.

"I'm grateful." Prime clarified, looking to him with fond eyes when Caduceus managed to push through the wave of sensation. "For your friendship."

Caduceus lowered his eyes, his head dropping only slightly with the reverence such soft words called for, only to have Three's palm cup his chin and guide his attention. Massive fuzzy thighs met his gaze, the round slope of Pumat's belly meeting his nose with delightfully musky fur before his fingers withdrew from their shallow thrusts. His view then followed readily as spit-slick fingers stroked over the exposed flattish tip and pushed back the drawn sheath of an expectedly girthy cock. Without further prompting, allowing himself to be led by the moment as ever, Caduceus followed them with his maw, letting the length slide down to the back of his tongue before closing his stretched lips and drinking in the new tastes. 

Salt and skin and something earthy and familiar, his mind mused over what exactly he was experiencing only to be called back with Prime's husky voice breathing hot against his ear. "You're doing such a good job there, Caduceus. So relaxed and comfortable. Just keep on just like that."

He had no intentions otherwise, but it was nice to know for sure he was doing okay. Not that he needed more than Three's rumbling moan to reassure him as the fingers held his chin fast when he began to slowly be filled to the throat with gentle thrusts.

Another throb of slow-burning desire thrummed in his loins and up his spine. Caduceus was aware peripherally of the wet pulse in his hole being joined with a broad finger that burned just a little as he stretched to take it. He could feel another body wedging up between his thighs as Two's mouth kissed from his left foot to his ankle and knee toward the sticky mess he'd made already. Then he heard the rolling groan from Prime's chest as the lustful voice and hot breath overtook his tender ear, moaning his name in a tone he had never heard before.

"Caduceus…" Prime's voice elongated the sharp syllables, hissing and then hitching for reasons he could assume involved the warm tongue that gave a quick lap over his cock before turning and rubbing Two's flitting ear and cheek along the wet flesh. He continued, "You're quite attractive, if you don't mind me saying so, even for a slim fella."

Warmed well beyond the crush of thick bodies around him, Caduceus moaned around Three's cock - drawing a deep breath through his nose. He'd never experienced sexual pleasures like this, with others, and rarely been so praised for much of anything. It was certainly appealing in ways he hadn't expected with his indirect education on how that sort of thing was supposed to go.

It was nice, if not a little embarrassing in that he had so much to learn and experience and didn't even know where to put his hands. Groping, reaching out blindly as his face was buried against the softness of belly and the firm girth of his root, Caduceus found Prime's elbow and followed it to the pocket of heat where Two's velvety ear and Prime's talented fingers had already teased him back to near fullness of arousal… if he'd even gone soft much at all.

Prime's wrist turned and their fingers joined, clasping with a gentle strength that was nearly as distracting and intoxicating as the sudden penetration of two thick and slippery fingers stretching his hole wider still. "Squeeze my hand if you're still okay there." Prime murmured and without hesitation Caduceus gripped as hard as he could.

"Oh that's good-that's-" Prime's moan spread delicious heat across Caduceus's ear and it tickled over the fine hairs and implanted itself as a memory Caduceus was certain he'd carry with him long after their shared time.

"Ah my…" Three groaned lower still as he grasped at the thick hair against Caduceus's scalp,tugging and then holding him as the slow tide of his thrusts rose to a roiling torrent that brought pinprick tears stinging in his eyes. His fingers loosened, but then gripped down tightly again as earthy salt seemed to fill his mouth beyond reasonable capacity. 

"Done so soon?" Pumat One, Caduceus thought in his dizzy breathless haze, teased his double.

After another throaty moan, Three withdrew, leaving further warm pearls of his come along Caduceus's tongue and smeared onto his chin. He answered; "This one's gonna need a bath and refreshments after he's wrung out. Consider it my way of thanking him for allowing me the honor of indulging myself quickly."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Caduceus was aware of a rumbling chuckle that vibrated through his body as those enveloping him laughed. The forefront, however, was thoroughly taken in exploring the new taste and texture and unending waves of stimulation from all angles. It wasn't unlike meditating in the building of a summer storm; buzzy and stifling in a good way, but also overwhelming to the senses and just a little sticky. 

The world seemed to roll then, the thick mass of Pumat behind him shifting until warmed pillows cradled his back. A broad palm guided the back of his head down onto a belly, his shoulders rested on Two's thighs as his own were spread open wide. Coming back around to full awareness, he first caught sight of Pumat between his knobby knees, tenderly stroking his slim and too-long legs - like a spring foal, his siblings teased when he wasn't much younger - looking down on him with open affection. Prime, he knew without even checking the telltale marks, was the only one of them to show that particular emotion. Reflexively he mirrored the man’s sedate smile, perhaps a good deal more lopsided but no less appreciative of the other, and then opened his mouth to speak only to realize his body had yet to deal with a very full mouth.

“You’re just as pretty without your fancy armor.’ Prime shifted closer, planting his knees tight against Caduceus as he guided his groin to where One still held him open. “Like a sort of… I don’t know-”

Caduceus swallowed hard, his mind reeling just a little because there seemed like far too much to swallow in one go, before rasping; “Lichen. I think I’m like-”

“A nice moss, that’s good.” One answered only to garner an interesting almost jealous glance from Prime.

“You’re like a tree.” Caduceus’s breaths came in ragged gasps and his vision swam just a little not unlike what he imagined some enjoyed in drunkenness. “A wide mighty oak.”

Prime leaned over him then, for the first time in a long while making him feel quite small in a way that wasn’t terrifying, nuzzling first at his cheek before kissing him again. A broad sweep of his large tongue opened Caduceus’s mouth easily, making him all the more aware of what was left behind and equally aware that Prime didn’t seem to mind.

Two’s voice came quite suddenly against his left ear with rumbling whisper. “If you’re feeling amicable to it, we’d like to try something.”

Prime broke his fierce kiss with a smile that spread across Caduceus’s lips. “Respectfully, Caduceus, I’d like to breed you.”

A huffing, somewhat awkward laugh rippled through Caduceus unstifled. It wasn’t the concept that was funny, just the way he seemed so sincere in asking. No, not seemed… was sincere, genuinely. And that was endearing, as endearing as anything else had really been. “Yeah.” He answered, grinning wide when Prime’s forehead leaned against his own and warm comfort continued it’s gentle thread through him. “Would you stay like this? For a little bit?”

Nodding into him, Prime tilted his chin to find Caduceus’s ear with his broad nose again, sniffing and nuzzling before he answered. “I think we can manage that.” And then an identical warm nose nuzzled the other ear, nibbling along the lovingly tongue-matted fur, before adding; “We can.”

There was a response on the tip of his tongue, but it was lost in the moment when lips teased at the heavy spiral through his ear as the fullness inside him was pulled away leaving him  _ aching _ and empty. Then Prime’s hips shifted and the promise of fullness returned as the tip of his cock nudged him even wider than the paired fingers, just barely but certainly enough… no, more than enough. He could feel his body yielding, as always, taking the offering he was given with graceful strength. Unwinding, his muscles unconsciously slack in some places but also tight and alert in others, Caduceus let it be and embraced the burning of slick flesh sheathing deeper with each shallow thrust until the fullness of Prime’s weight settled on top of him, buried to the root.

“Goddess…” Caduceus exhaled, wrapping his arms around Pumat’s broad chest and holding him as though he could somehow cling to full clarity for long.

“Good?” One asked, playfully nibbling along his ear.

He hoped the deep rasping sound that could have at one time been words would suffice. It was good, no, good was subjective and beholden to qualifiers he didn’t have to match against. It was intense and interesting, and he certainly had no desire to stop.

Strong hips rolled again and Caduceus felt his body ripple, maybe tremble, with the force of it. He became intently aware that in their shifting he’d become fully pinned in with degrees of softness and hardness of flesh surrounding him. Two made his presence known with pinching fingers along the top of the curve of his ear, a gentle tug and rake of a single blunt nail almost as enticing as the forceful heat of Prime’s breath on his face. Overwhelmed truly and completely, Caduceus couldn’t help but let himself fade into the peaceful calm in his mind.

Hot breath was a warm breeze on his cheeks and ruffling through his hair. He was floating on the pillows as a warm spring on a summer day that licked at his back and his feet. The gentle hitch and jiggle of a belly underneath him was a ripple of water forced under his head and neck. Fingers and flat teeth teasing along sensitive ear-flesh were like playfully aggressive fish at play. She was there too, the warm comfort tingling along his spine and buzzing across his flesh just under the fur. This was a reward, he was certain, She was pleased and he was pleased for Her blessing. The calm night sky of his mind’s eye was dotted with sparkling starlight, a waning moon the only reminder that for now this distraction could take him, but always there was a path soon to be returned to.

The steady throb of arousal pulsed through his loins with each powerful stroke of Pumat’s belly on his cock, angling the thin length toward his chest and dragging against his sheath with a teasing pressure he’d not felt outside of his occasional tendency to rut against a blanket in his youth before figuring out how to tend to his own needs… before he forgot that sometimes he still had those needs no matter how he’d learned to ignore them. Breeding behavior was natural. This too was natural to an extent but also something else… something necessarily physical and primal, the soothing of touch-starved ache, communal closeness, and pure need. It was equally instinctual, he thought, to have his first joint sexual experience be born of the familiar cultural need for closeness and shared warmth. A deep cuddle, he considered in his half-blissed state, one that made him quiver and shake like an autumnal leaf in a mild breeze. A pure expression of being alive, even if most of the current participants weren’t technically alive so much as animate. Very animate. And also making soft encouraging bellows with the increasingly erratic breaths of both himself and Prime.

Caduceus’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Prime’s back, raking through the fur as another quaking tremor skittered up from the heat where they joined. He gasped and leaned his head back into Two’s belly and felt him lean down and kiss him deeply, breathing through him for a brief ecstatic moment. He was aware of the fine ripple of pain, no amount of grease being quite enough to prepare him for being stretched around the girth of his friend’s cock, but also enjoying the way it kindled his desire and reminded him of his own vitality. 

Prime’s massive back flexed underneath Caduceus’s fingers like the shifting of moist soil and he didn’t realize that it was heralding another new sensation until he felt the first hot surge forcefully filling him mid-stroke. Reactive, his own body contracted and gripped tight around Prime’s shaft as it twitched and pulsed inside him. His hips lifted, presenting himself for another eager deep thrust as much as wrapping his body around Pumat and seeking him out. Two leaned back then and Caduceus’s eyes opened to the new sight of Prime’s flushed face and slack maw, his eyes briefly rolled back before focusing intently on Caduceus. A single loud bellow rattled through Caduceus’s chest from the thick body atop him, followed by a low grunt of words. “Very good. Oh boy. Oh dear.”

Moving from Pumat’s back to cup his face and feel that warmth there, Caduceus drew him down and offered a far more tender press of lips against his muzzle and then his mouth. Without context, not entirely sure what  _ should _ come next, he answered the cry with his own breathless words. “More.” He whispered, aware of the tremor in his own voice. “I’d like more, please. If I may.”

“We’re… quite happy to give you…” Prime panted out loud as he withdrew. 

The sticky-wet sensation of diminishing flesh was instantly a disappointment as the fullness left his body. “More!” He whimpered hoarsely. “Please.”

“Shh.” Prime rolled to rest beside him, his palm coming to lay on Caduceus’s belly as One moved away from the other side to take place between shaking knobby knees. “Pumat Sol never leaves a friend wanting.”

One did not bend as he claimed his place, instead he pushed back against Caduceus’s knees and opened up his presented offering with strong hands that spread him and examined the mess he could feel matting into his fur as it dribbled out. He rubbed the flatish tip against his hole, smearing and spreading but also giving just a taste of that delightful pressure as it began to open him again.

Gently rubbing, not distracting but enhancing, Prime’s palm caressed the somewhat more mangy fur of Caduceus’s belly, catching nearly bald spots where armor wore it down but lingering instead of shying away. “Would you look at that?” Two murmured against the top of his head, snorting before taking a deep sniff of him.

Prime smiled warmly and tilted his head downward, his ear giving an idle flick. “I think yer’ gonna have a bit of a belly there when you’re good and full.” He squeezed gently before lifting his palm to show Caduceus the small rise of swollen belly underneath not unlike the rare times he’d been indulged with a large meal. 

“Wow, that’s- that’s different.” Caduceus murmured, about to add something that seemed far less important when he felt the solid thrust of One’s cock sheathing in a single long stroke, filling him once again with the same thickness that pushed up the lump of Caduceus’s belly with a visible imprint. “Is that-”

The lump shifted, rolling down until disappearing as One withdrew only to slowly push up toward his navel with the next slow thrust. “It sure is.” Prime answered, once more lowering his palm to press his fingers along the thick bulge, further emphasizing Caduceus’s thin body taking the length. “Still good?”

Caduceus grunted and managed to nod, feeling the sweat beading on his brow. Prime answered with a snort against his ear as he once more nuzzled there. “Very.” He gasped, letting the heat overtake him as he reclined against the solid form of Two. Somewhere between the natural and feral joy of being bred and full and the soft tenderness of Prime’s stroking fingers and nuzzling face, it was easy to simply  _ be _ in the moment. His body knew the way, knew the arch and ache of being (as he thinks Jester’s books might say) absolutely  _ wrecked _ , but also his heart knew how to receive the fond affection being showered on him like never before.

“Sip.” Pumat’s voice flitted into his mind and he parted his lips to the sensation of a mug being tilted toward him and offered. Warm tea spilled over his tongue, mingling the lingering salt with familiar floral and root notes in a manner that once a little more clear headed would make a very interesting blend to somehow recreate. The swallow cleared as his body was jolted again with a hard thrust that became a steady pounding of intent waves, One’s body moving in nearly identical rhythm to his progenitor, but also with a certain sense of mechanical efficiency given his directive. He opened his mouth to call out for his friend, his lover, only to have words lost to another soft berry spilling its juices when Three popped it against his lower teeth with a single swipe of his fingers. “Let us please you.”

He chewed once, swallowing with some degree of effort, and then forced his eyes to stay open watching Prime watch him. Prime’s smile warmed, noticing the look. “You’re pretty pleasing yourself, Caduceus.” His fingers gave another fond squeeze on his belly before trailing lower over come-stiff fur where Caduceus’s cock smeared beads of fresh arousal. He scratched gently with blunted nails, tracing the evidence of his early orgasm before teasing the new fluids against the tips of his fingers. “We’re pretty honored to have you join us.”

Us. Cad couldn’t help but muse in his sexually intoxicated state, what that would look like. He could easily imagine their massive bodies joined and enjoying, drinking in that pleasure without such a small firbolg as himself trapped in the middle. It’d be quite a sight, one he’d like to see perhaps another night. Another sweet berry was introduced, Three’s fingers lingering through several hard thrusts before giving another and then another until all he could taste was sweet and salt. All could smell was the earthy musk of their congress, and his thoughts… his thoughts felt delightfully empty.

Content and comfortable and full, intoxicated and energized, and adored. It was so much, too much, and he craved even more. Eyes closed, he was caught off guard when Prime kissed him again slow and tender, tasting him and sharing breath as Caduceus’s air seemed to disappear when Prime grasped around his cock and squeezed firmly. He felt so small in Pumat’s presence, their height not too dissimilar, but his friend was so much larger in every possible way, even his palm seemed to cover the majority of his cock, stroking him fully with a mere twitch of the wrist.

A firm tug on his ear, courtesy of Two’s gentle fingers, was all it took for the sparkling stars of his mind’s eye to seem so very very close. The kiss broke with dual gasps, his own high-pitched and keening while Prime’s was eager and dripping with desire. “No fair holding back, Caduceus.” Two drawled, his voice feeling a directive from the Gods above. “You’re beautiful when you’re unburdened.”

“Beautiful when he isn’t.” Pumat - One, Caduceus thought, but it didn’t even matter - answered. Then sweetness crossed his tongue with another swipe of a split berry, the flesh rubbing along with the solid pulse of his loins indeed giving in to their certain words. He crested against the center of Prime’s palm, sticky and hot as the gentle squeezing continued undaunted. Overwhelmed, he let out another keening cry. “Ah! Okay, okay… a little less, Prime. Please.”

Prime chuckled. “And me?” One asked with a snort, stopping with his cock buried down to the root, sticky matted fur wet against Caduceus’s exposed flesh.

Caduceus whimpered. “More. Please more.”

Floating again, weightless and nestled in warmth as the waves of desire lapped at his body like an unceasing tide, Caduceus let himself drift. He was aware, peripherally but also in a deeply primal fashion, of hot seed filling him again with fervent force. This time, he focused on his belly, on sticky fingers wiping seed on his fur, rubbing and following the firm column of One’s cock as it withdrew. He could imagine the fullness there, the stretch of his body accommodating and adjusting to this new sensation. Then the world moved again, and he moved with it. Steady hands - four, no, six - groping and rolling him onto his belly and lifting his rump. The softness of a pillow was tucked beneath his chest, another under his chin as the warm mug was pressed to his lips. Tea was fed to him, dribbled into his mouth and swallowed automatically in a sort of repose until he was full again as another thick shaft of flesh sunk into his slick opening. He was aware of gentle stroking fingers along his ears, down his back, across his thighs as all of them seemed to be openly admiring and exploring his body. It was Prime, without a doubt, who praised his spirit.

“Look at you.” He murmured. “Willing and eager to let your needs be taken care of. It’s nice to be taken care of, cared for even.”

“Cared for.” He echoed, unaware that he was even doing so and nearly trance-like in the safe quiet of his mind’s eye. He was so far away, distant and yet so very much present in the moment and feeling each and every touch.

A broad, thick tongue lapped at the base of his spine, tickling up the knobby vertebrae against the natural growth of his fur, matting and teasing it before deviating at the small dagger scar from just hours ago. “You could heal that.” Prime murmured in his ear as the simulacrum pressed adoring kisses on and around the closed wound. “Are you punishing yourself for somethin’?”

He didn’t see it coming, is what he would say were coherent thought even the slightest possibility. Instead, he moaned and allowed himself the pleasure of their kisses.

“You should be rewarded for so much.”

He broke, just a little, crumbling at the edges of his psyche like a biscuit in the bottom of his pack. He thought he was going to laugh, but what slipped out was a single tired sob that ripped at his throat as his vision cleared to see Prime at his side and yet below him, close enough that wild brown snarls of hair tickled against his forehead. “I am.” He huffed, forcing back the vulnerability in his voice. “Richly rewarded.”

Pumat, Two he thinks most likely, bellowed low and loud in his passion as he eagerly gripped Caduceus’s hip bones hard enough to bruise the tender flesh. The thrusting and fullness was so intense that face down he could feel the distension. The stretching of tissue was intriguing and pleasant in a strange and unexpected way with each powerful smack of Pumat’s thick thighs driving down on him. Focusing, calming the torrent of physical stimulation by drawing his own attention to only that specific act, he felt a thump deep inside him as another surge of thick come pulsed inside him - too much, he was certain, like a mug so full it dribbled over the rim and sloshed within his belly - and almost triumphantly, Two grunted and moaned into the snarls of sweaty fur as he drove his muzzle into Caduceus’s back.

“Would you like some more?” Prime asked in his sedate drawl. His fingers closed over Caduceus’s cock again, not stroking but playfully squeezing enough to draw attention to its rigid erect state. “We could fill you all up if you wish.”

Two’s cock withdrew, slapping sticky and still firm on Caduceus’s inner thigh, but he remained close enough to loop an arm around Cad’s thin waist and tenderly stroke his swelling belly where the fullness had become the slightest bit more apparent. “He could hold more, I bet.” He murmured before kissing at the small of his back. Fingers opened him again, this time from underneath as he felt kisses around his cock and small licks at the mess on his belly. 

“I could go again.” Three answered from below, “Just bring him down a little bit.”

Caduceus’s hips shook as he lowered himself despite the guiding hands around his middle pulling him until he was upright, he slid down onto Three’s cock and was wholly unaware of how it had even fit in his mouth before. It certainly felt like it couldn’t now as he still felt himself being stretched open wider despite the force of the previous penetration. “Yes...” He groaned, eyelids fluttering before closing tight at the delightful heat spearing him at his own pace - quick and deep enough to elicit a yelp when he settled down on the softness of Pumat’s pelvis. “Oh… oh my…”

“Quite lovely…” Prime moved toward him, thoughtlessly burying Three’s face beneath his massive balls before reaching to rub the obvious bulge of Caduceus’s distended abdomen. “Still good?”

He nodded slowly, head lolling on his neck until it came to rest on the broad chest behind him - alerting him to the fact that Two’s arms held him steady far more than he  _ could _ hold himself. “I-I may have put myself in a pickle here. Not sure I can move.” He admitted, shamefacedly grinning back at Prime. Suddenly Three bucked his hips underneath him and quite easily bounced Caduceus against his lap - driving the shaft just as hard and fast as he’d come down the first time. “Oh… oh yeah…” He groaned, dizzy when the bounce came again and uncertain if it was his slight weight or Pumat’s impressive strength for a wizard that made it possible. Probably both.

The hips bounced him again and he felt his body go limp in Two’s embrace. They moved him with the ease of an oversized rag doll, leaning him back just enough that Three’s hips had the power to roll against him despite the impressive moaning slurps between Prime’s thighs. In his right mind, he might have made a remark about the creative ways a group of people pleasure each other. His right mind had thoroughly checked out some unknown time ago. Time had really sort of stopped being a thing right around the time that clothing and local social norms had been discarded.

His body quivered, not only from the strong smacking of flesh that rattled his back teeth, and his mind wandered back to that warm familiar place that was increasingly mingling with his reality. No longer floating, he was the earth beneath strong bare feet. Roaming hands molded his body to wet clay, shaping it with their caress every on slope and plane. Blunted nails carved out the deep valleys of his open thighs, but also nicked the smallest of scars and crease marks. Powerful arms held his form solid, their heat bonding his pieces together even as their flesh split and filled him to the very top.

“Just a little more.” Prime’s voice brought him back around. Gentle hands cupped his cheeks and Caduceus opened his eyes to see hat he’d shifted to lean across Two’s belly and reach out to him. He focused first beyond the softness of Prime’s face to confirm the loud slurping source as Two eagerly lapped and sucked the offered flesh with rumbles of delight. Then, clearer, he saw the sheen of desire writ on Prime’s face in familiar countenance - anyone else, he might not catch on to what he was thinking but he was pretty sure he had got that one.

He leaned against Prime’s palm and felt the push of fingertips along his hairline, fine pink strands catching between them. “I want you to be the last.” He brushed a coy kiss on Prime’s thumb, awkwardly aware of how intimate the act felt despite everything else that had recently come to pass. Prime’s thumb curled against his lips then, opening his mouth to gently brush across the tip of his tongue. Pliant clay, Caduceus closed his lips around the thick digit and drew at it, licking slowly over the tip. 

Humbled and tender, Pumat withdrew to gently stroke the wetness across Caduceus’s smile. “We’re honored.” He answered. “It’d be an honor.”

“A blessing.” Caduceus whispered, slowly aware that Two’s ardent thrusts had tapered off to a gentle rocking motion as his belly ached with warm fullness. “Did he just-”

Two shuddered and Prime nodded. “Come.” His palms slid down, breaking away the arms that held him to allow Caduceus to slump against his chest and be lowered to the pillows once more. “Rest here, if you please, and let us take care of you.”

He wanted to answer that they already had, that he’d experienced deep new joy different from everything before and genuine care. All that his voice could manage was a low moan as Prime’s body fitted so easily behind him and he felt fingers probing into the dripping mess of his asshole. It might feel shameful to other people in his life, but all he felt with that wet sloppy sound of fingers nimbly working inside him was a specific form of pride. They’d made something together, all of them, and in its own way that was like art. He appreciated being part of it, being art.

Such idle thought was whisked away when the fingers were replaced with the gentle nudge of Prime’s cock against him again, barely dipping into his stretched hole and then stroking that wetness along the split of his ass. “Don’t even need more grease.” Prime chuckled against the back of his ear, nuzzling him before he added; “Can you feel how full you are right now? It’s pretty impressive.”

He could feel it all, the small drips sticky wetness against his patchy fur and the roundness of his little belly where his palm had come to rest. “It’s nice. Different.”

As though encouraged by that thought, Pumat did not pull away after opening him again. Instead, his cock slid slowly and easily into him, drawing out the moment so Caduceus could feel every little bit of it along his palm as the bulge shifted to come to rest when their bodies pressed as close together as two people could. Surrounding them, the doubles came to join their coupling. Three was the first, settling in at their heads with a wide but shallow bowl of berries settled in his lap, compliant Caduceus opened his mouth to be rewarded with a fresh burst of sweetness splitting on his tongue and leaking from the corner of his mouth to stain there like wine. “There you go.” Three said, stroking him under the chin and then up to rub over his ear with the practiced touch of one who knew the best spots to tease. Two snuggled up against his front, tucking one hand underneath Caduceus’s head as the other caressed along his slender chest. “You’re good an’ warm now.” One took the very edge of the pillow nest behind Prime, reaching over him to explore along the sharp angle of Caduceus’s shoulder following the line with gentle ease.

It was hard to tell who was touching as the easy strokes blended to a steady gentle wave of pleasure, no longer fierce tingles but calm and easy motion of bodies touching and shifting against his yielding flesh. Caduceus let himself be admired, for all he struggled with the thought of being under a loving gaze that wasn’t the Wildmother, and allowed the ease to carry him. The divinity of the moment wasn’t lost on him, the embracing of the natural order of their people and the acceptance of kindness toward his own self-inflicted neglect. It was good, in a very real and true way that threaded through him as readily as the intoxication of touch.

Prime nuzzled at the back of his neck, hot breath tickling there as words rumbled in his chest that were felt far more than they were heard. Simple words of encouragement murmured between all four of them. An identical drawl saying words like “beautiful” and “good” caught his focus, but they were lost in the blur of sensations. His heartbeat slowed to match the wet sounds and gentle thrusts in a throbbing shared rhythm that then built to a pulsing crest as he felt his cock twitch and throb against the softness of Pumat’s belly, spilling his seed in graceless spurts that left him aching and spent.

But he wasn’t done, not quite yet, he still had strength in him to accept his reward despite how difficult it had become to feel the slow thrusts in the swirl of petting all across his overstimulated body. “Thank you.” He whispered in a shaking voice that barely sounded like his own. Wetness found his eyes again with neither shame nor pain but the tenderness of fulfilment and exhaustion. “Pumat, I-”

“Shh…” The sound rumbled against Caduceus’s chest as another berry cut off his words. “You’re welcome.”

It could have been minutes or hours, but when the slow roll of Prime’s hips became a fast crush leaving Caduceus to cling to the warm body in front of him to stop his own shaking, he knew this particular moment was nearly done. Prime’s hips halted, for a glorious long moment leaving them a seemingly singular entity, and then relaxed with lowing moan.

“There you go…” Caduceus mirrored the same words that had warmed him. “Just hold me, alright? Just a little longer.”

“We wouldn’t dream of letting go just now.” Prime’s drawl was slowed, a relaxed breath on Caduceus’s ear. “You did such a good cuddle.” Another Pumat answered, followed by a third; “I can’t believe you’ve never been intimate with friends. It’s a real shame.”

Turning slowly, wriggling in the delightful press of flesh around him, Caduceus didn’t answer until he was nose to nose with the original Pumat once more. He leaned, beaming when the other leaned to meet him forehead to forehead with a gentle sigh. “I have three tribes now, I suppose. My family, my blood who might be far away but are on their path. Those that walk beside me on my own path but don’t really understand this kind of thing.” He paused, considering his words with great care, not out of fear of being misunderstood but to be certain he meant what he was saying. Then, he said with definite certainty; “And those surprises on my path who remind me that I’m not alone out here and that the Wildmother rewards keeping the natural order of things.”

It made sense to him, at least, but he imagined it might be a little lost on a man of arcane knowledge and intellect he himself didn’t understand. Still, Pumat kissed him again and the combined warmth of natural and magical wasn’t quite so different.

“The bath is ready for you both, if you don’t mind disengaging.” Pumat’s voice came from behind a curtain unseen until Caduceus leaned his head back to see that five had become four, Three having abandoned his berries to apparently draw a bath. Prime frowned against his lips and leaned back to ask; “Are you feeling up to a little soap and water?”

His laugh was a small chuckle, tired but relieved that he hadn’t said anything too surprising. “I’d like that. I know I should be getting back before folks start thinking I got lost.”

*****

He was actually glad to be coming back at a late hour, nobody batted an eye at his unsteady stagger and while Jester was surprisingly still on watch her eyes had gone glassy with sleep. “I can take over.” He offered, putting his hand on her shoulder as he came up behind where she’d slumped in a chair. 

She stirred and looked up at him, her smile no less bright despite her tired expression. “Caduceus! You were out late, I was getting worried you got mugged or stabbed again.”

“No stabbing tonight.” He answered, letting his touch linger until she leaned into his forearm with a small sleepy sigh. “You should get some sleep.”

“I will.” She pouted. “You smell nice, did you go to the bathhouse without us?”

“I had tea with a new friend.” Not technically a lie. “And he thought I could use a good bath.”

Her nose scrunched up and Jester frowned, brow furrowed deep. “Like he said you were stinky? That’s really rude-”

“In his defense, the grease spell really mats in the fur. I needed it.”

“Oh, yeah I can imagine it’s so slippery and- wait, wait… you were doing spells?”

“Me? No, no. I was mostly just enjoying myself.” He clarified, “Pumat did the spell -- Prime, the others can’t do magic.” For a moment, Jester was silent and Caduceus was almost worried she might have lost track. He further clarified, “We were cuddling and it got a little  _ heated _ and well, when you’re trying to put something big somewhere small, a little bit slippery stuff sort of-”

She gasped loudly and then clapped both hands over her mouth to avoid waking anyone. After a wide-eyed moment, she loudly whispered; “Oh my god did you have  _ sex _ with Pumat Sol?”

Caduceus shrugged. “Something like that, I think.”

“And he put his thing in your-” She openly glanced to where his tail flitted against his trousers.

“Yeah, that’s how it sometimes works, yeah.”

She covered her mouth again, holding back what emerged as a small shrill squeal. “Did you see his dick?” Caduceus nodded, not having the heart to point out that it would have been difficult not to. “All of them or just the main one? Or just a clone?”

“Like I said, it was a cuddle. Them, me. It was nice.”

He could see the squeal in her eyes, but she managed to maintain her limited composure. “What was it like? Was it big? Like just four massive dicks?”

Caduceus was thankful for the darkness, if anyone was capable of making him blush it would be Jester. “I guess? I mean, compared to what? He’s a pretty big guy, all around.”

“What, so like a gold piece or like a sausage-” She held her fingers up to him in a circle that illustrated her examples and after a moment’s hesitation he put his two fingers in the middle - already enough width to barely fit despite being relatively slender for his kind - and opened it to the proper size. Funny enough, it was pretty close to the size of her mouth when her jaw dropped as she gaped at him. “No!”

“Yeah, that’s about right.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

Her voice dropped to a husky murmur. “No?”

“I’m pretty sure I mean, it was a good mouthful, easy.”

She covered her mouth and squealed again, kicking her feet off the edge of her chair. “What?” He asked, genuinely amused at her interest in the matter. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It seems like a pretty  _ massive _ big deal. And you had it like up in you? Like…” She moved the ring of her fingers over his and his cheeks warmed.

“In fairness, my body is a bit more… you know, it stretches a bit and I’m not exactly little.”

“Well yeah, but compared to him you’re like a miniature firbolg.”

“If you don’t go to bed now, I will.” He wasn’t really frustrated with her, but he knew how the conversation was going and when Jester was on a roll it was sometimes best to just put her to bed.

“I’m curious!” She protested somewhat weakly. “I mean, I’ve never seen one  _ that big _ .”

“Maybe you can join us next time we have a cuddle.”

Her eyes somehow got wider. “Are you serious? Does he like girls too?”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Do you like girls though? I never asked because it’s rude but I never saw you like  _ looking _ at anyone and you know maybe I thought maybe you weren’t into anyone and that’s totally fine too, you know?”

He actually had to think about it, the thought had never really occurred to him one way or the other. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Okay, so if you were in a situation where you were like  _ naked _ and it was getting a bit  _ sexy _ and there was a guy and girl…”

“In this hypothetical situation, are they specific people?”

“No! Like just anyone, like sexy strangers.”

“I-I don’t know.’

“Okay, but like how many guys have you had sex with?”

“Four. Or one. Do constructs count as people?”

“Just Pumats? No other guys?”

“Yeah.”

“And what, like ten sexy girl firbolgs, right?”

He shook his head slowly. “Nah. I’m, uh… I don’t really socialize much.”

“No girls?”

“None.”

Jester’s face went slack for a second, apparently doing the math in her head before it lit up again with obvious shock. “You were a virgin? Your first time was like four massive dicks?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The surprise looked a little more like disappointment… maybe jealousy? It was hard to read in the dim light with his tired eyes. She sighed and pushed up out of her seat. “Okay. I think maybe I should go to bed now and if you want to maybe doodle or something, or maybe draw an exact replica of Pumat’s massive dick for example, I’ll leave some paper and my pen. Okay, goodnight!”

“Night, Jes.” He shook his head, taking her seat with a proud wince. “Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.”


End file.
